


in joy we face the storm

by raineynight713



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Assassination Attempt(s), Fluff and Smut, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, KHR Secret Santa 2017, M/M, Ten Years Later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 17:33:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13299783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raineynight713/pseuds/raineynight713
Summary: After a thwarted assassination attempt, Tsuna and Hayato have to clear the air between them.





	in joy we face the storm

**Author's Note:**

> This is my gift for fueledbyfangirling for the KHR Secret Santa 2017 Arc I. :)

 

**It is only in sorrow bad weather masters us; in joy we face the storm and defy it.** **-** **Amelia Barr**

 

* * *

 

Tsuna hissed as his injured arm was yanked, momentarily mourning that Ryohei was out on a mission, as he was much gentler when healing, but relaxed when he felt Sun Flames soothing his wound. Reborn tsk’ed. 

 

“Don’t complain, Dame-Tsuna. If you hadn’t gone and gotten yourself injured, I wouldn’t need to heal you.” 

 

Tsuna rolled his eyes. “You say that like I went in expecting a fight.”

 

That got him a narrowed glare from the hitman. “Your Intuition must have warned you beforehand, or you wouldn’t have asked me to accompany you and Gokudera to meet with such a small-time famiglia.” Reborn released his healed arm and stepped back, but his eyes didn’t leave the Decimo’s face. 

 

While rotating the arm a few times to work the stiffness out, Tsuna met his eyes sheepishly. “I had a feeling that  _ something _ would happen, but I thought your presence would be enough to dissuade them from trying anything. You usually are.” He gave his advisor a small teasing smile. Reborn looked unimpressed, but before he could respond, the door to the infirmary opened quietly behind them.

 

Hayato walked in with his phone at his ear, frowning as he listened to the person on the other end. Tsuna frowned as he noticed his rigid shoulders and stiff gait. Something was bothering his Right Hand, and he had a good idea what it was. 

 

After a moment, he gave a curt goodbye and hung up, immediately turning his attention to his boss. 

 

“Juudaime, that was Chrome. She and Mukuro found evidence of a deal the Cinghiale made in regards to the attack. It appears the they were given a large sum of money and assured that if they sprung a trap during their meeting with you today, they would be able to take you out.” 

 

Ah. “Now their reactions when they saw Reborn walk in with us makes more sense. They were so pale, I thought they would faint before the meeting even started.” 

 

Hayato’s lips quirked up, betraying his otherwise serious expression. “Well, I don’t think they accounted for him in their plans.”

 

“That’s understandable, I don’t think anyone can properly account for Reborn.” Tsuna’s words got a snort from the hitman and a nod from his Storm. “Have they found anything else?”

 

“They’re still trying to find out who approached the Cinghiale in the first place, as well as why they and their partners felt so confident that it would work.”

 

“I’m sure your Mists will find the information soon. I’d better go now if I want in on the fight.” Reborn caught Tsuna’s gaze and then flicked his eyes towards Hayato, before tilting his fedora down and leaving.

 

Turning his full attention to his Storm, Tsuna understood why Reborn left. Beneath the serious expression that Hayato often wore during work hours, he looked ragged. His forehead had the crease it got when he was worried, his lips were pursed, and his eyes were downcast and filled with what Tsuna could tell was guilt and shame. He had noticed when his Storm came in that he looked bad. He would have to do something to fix this.

 

“Hayato, come sit down, you’ve been working non-stop since we returned.” Tsuna patted the bed Reborn had pushed him into as soon as they reached the infirmary, an invitation to join him. Hayato looked like he wanted to refuse, but he had never been able to say no to his beloved boss.

 

He sat down carefully, worrying his lower lip between his teeth. That wasn’t good; over the decade they’d known each other, Tsuna had learned all of Hayato’s tells, and that one meant that he was beating himself up over something. He had seen it often, less frequently as they got older and his friend became more sure of himself and his place in the famiglia, but it still hurt his heart when he saw it. Knowing that he was the cause of it just made it hurt more.

 

Tsuna reached out and laid a finger on Hayato’s lips, causing ocean green eyes to widen and meet his own in shock. He smiled gently and prompted his Storm to release his lip by tapping on it before moving his hand under down to Hayato’s chin, keeping his face from tilting down and making sure to hold his gaze. He would leave no chance for his words to be misconstrued. It would be hard enough getting him to accept them as it was.

 

“It isn’t your fault I got hurt.” It was said in a firm voice, and Tsuna knew that if he looked in a mirror, he’d be met with blazing orange eyes. He could feel as Hayato swallowed and then drew in a shaky breath, preparing to refute what he’d said. Tsuna continued before he got the chance. 

 

“You’re my Guardian and my Right Hand, but you’re also my friend. I will not stand by and allow you to be hurt when I can stop it.” He gave his Storm a stern look, because he could see that he once again wanted to argue his point, before his shoulders slumped. 

 

When Tsuna spoke again, his voice was very quiet. “The bullet hit me in the arm. It was easily fixed after the fight. It would’ve hit you in the throat.” He blinked rapidly a few times, unable to stop the wetness in his eyes when he remembered how close he came to losing the man before him. “Don’t ever think that I am hurt more by a bullet wound than I would be if I lost you. Don’t- don’t,” he said with a hitch in his voice. Silent tears rolled down his cheeks. 

 

For his part, Hayato looked horrified to be the cause of Tsuna’s pain. He grabbed the hand still holding his chin and reached out to gently wipe the tears from his face. For the first time since he had entered the infirmary, his eyes held fire in them rather than shame. He met Tsuna’s gaze unflinchingly, but his voice was soft. 

 

“I worry about you, Juudaime. All the damn time. The most important thing to me is keeping you safe, and you’re pretty much always surrounded by danger.” He closed his eyes and took a breath to steady himself. “I guess I forget sometimes, that you worry about all of us too. I know that’s what makes you such an amazing boss, but I think I’d go crazy if I felt like this about more than one person.” 

 

“It’s not the same. For the rest of the famiglia I mean. I- I feel differently, for you. More,” Tsuna whispered so quietly that it might have been missed, had they not been staring into each other’s eyes. And because he was watching so closely, Tsuna saw the way Hayato stopped breathing for a moment, lips parted in an  _ o _ of surprise. 

 

“Are you… saying what I think you’re saying?” Hayato asked in a strangled voice a moment later. Tsuna grinned and leaned closer. He didn’t stop until their lips were only centimeters apart, breath mingling. 

 

“I think I’d rather show you,” Tsuna breathed. Then he leaned forward, their lips finally meeting, and did all he could to show Hayato the feelings that he had struggled to put into words.

 

He’d never kissed anyone like this before, like he was trying to shove his heart and soul into them through his mouth. It was slow and deep and it made him feel incredibly bare, but it ignited a fierce heat in his belly that quickly spread through the rest of him until it felt like his very blood was made of fire. He spared a brief moment to wonder if his eyes were the orange of his Hyper Dying Will Mode, but was distracted before he could give it much thought.

 

Lazy kisses were exchanged for what felt like an eternity, but they eventually had to break apart for air, and Hayato started trailing wet, openmouthed kisses down his neck. Tsuna shivered and arched into him, mouth falling open in a soft huff as he felt a bruise being sucked onto his skin. He felt so hot, his skin was hyper-sensitive and his body was yearning for more. More kissing, more touching, more  _ everything _ . He was breaking out in goosebumps, spreading from his throat where Hayato was nipping and licking. Even his clothes were stimulating his sensitive skin. He could feel his nipples tightening and wiggled as they rubbed against his shirt. It was maddening. He fumbled with the buttons, trying to wrestle it off but not making much progress. 

 

Slender pianist fingers joined his and made quick work of the buttons, and Tsuna wasted no time in shrugging it off and flinging it off the bed. If Reborn ever saw him do that, he’d shoot him, but thankfully (for numerous reasons) the hitman wasn’t around. Tsuna moved his hands to Hayato’s shirt, gasping as the mouth on his neck moved down towards his newly exposed chest. A loud moan was torn from his throat when he felt lips around his nipple, the other being pinched and pulled.

 

He was more successful with Hayato’s shirt, and it soon joined his own on the floor. They took a quick moment to shuck off their pants and underwear as well, and then at last there were no more barriers between them. 

 

Hayato was definitely a sight. Pale skin that was flushed a light pink, tousled silver hair, and light green eyes made him striking, and that was before even factoring in his lean muscles. His chest had a light covering of almost invisible silver hair, which thickened as it trailed down his stomach. Tsuna could feel himself blushing as he allowed his eyes to drop further, to the erection standing proudly between Hayato’s legs. He swallowed, unable to look away. It was long but not too thick, and the head was flushed red. As a bead of precome welled at the tip, he licked his lips. It looked delicious. Tsuna could feel his mouth watering.

 

“I want to suck you so bad, can I?” he asked in an embarrassingly breathy voice. He was gratified by the choked noise Hayato made, and glanced up at him through his lashes. The other man was blinking rapidly and both his cheeks were bright red. Tsuna grinned in delight and started to maneuver himself so he could get his mouth on his prize. A hand on his arm brought him up short and he looked up questioningly. 

 

“Juudaime, I would love for you to do that,  _ god _ I would love that. But I don’t think I’ll last very long if you do,” Hayato said, with his face downturned and scrunched up in self-deprecation. Tsuna took his hand gently, and smiled when Hayato looked up at him. 

 

“You have nothing to be ashamed of. It’s actually flattering,” he flashed a grin, “but if you want to wait until next time, that’s fine too.” He wanted to laugh at the goggle-eyed look that got him, but managed to stop himself. Hayato wouldn’t take it well, even if he wasn’t laughing at him.

 

Instead, Tsuna grabbed Hayato’s shoulders and laid back, pulling him along until he was on top of him. Feeling their bodies rubbing together for the first time was overwhelming. Their cocks bumped and they both shivered at the sensation. Hayato bit out a curse while Tsuna took a steadying breath.

 

“There should be some lotion in the bedside table,” Tsuna said with a nod towards it. Hayato nodded and reached over to rifle through the drawer, and Tsuna groaned as he slid against him again. Hayato wasn’t trying to tease him, but he was certainly succeeding at it. 

 

It didn’t take long for Hayato to find the small bottle of lotion. He sat back on his knees and popped it open, pouring a generous amount over his fingers. Tsuna spread his legs in anticipation, and Hayato settled between them. He shuddered as the first finger breached him, and his eyes fluttered closed, savoring the feeling. If he’d felt like he was on fire a moment ago, it was nothing to this. It was like every part of him was made of fire, but somehow even hotter. What was hotter than fire? He was a bit too distracted to consider it at the moment. All he knew was that he felt amazing, and he wanted more. His cock bobbed, smearing precome all over his stomach. 

 

A second finger was added, and he hummed and scooted down on it. The air was hot and hazy and smelled like sex. It felt heavy in his lungs, and he panted, blood rushing to his cheeks. If they didn’t hurry up and get on with it already, he thought he might go crazy. Either that, or he’d spontaneously combust.

 

“Hayato, I’m ready. Please, please fuck me.” He was well aware of the effect this would have on the other man, and was proven right when Hayato paused for a moment before gently pulling his fingers out. Tsuna whined at the loss, even though he knew he’d be getting something far better shortly. Hayato petted his thigh gently and then quickly slicked himself with lotion and positioned himself at Tsuna’s entrance, which was winking needily. He slowly pushed forward, being terribly careful, and there was a moment of resistance before he slipped inside. His breath caught and he gave a full-body shudder before falling completely still, waiting for Tsuna to adjust before moving.

 

Tsuna tipped his head back against the pillow and gave a low moan as Hayato pushed forward. It hurt a bit because he hadn’t done this in a while, but it was nothing compared to the bullet wound he’d had earlier. Mostly he felt the pleasure of being filled. There was nothing else quite like it, and knowing it was his Storm inside of him just made it hotter. 

 

After a few seconds, Tsuna bucked down to show that it was okay to move. Hayato draped himself over Tsuna and kissed him deeply as he slowly pulled out and then thrust back in deeply, building up a rhythm. Tsuna gasped and wrapped his legs around his waist and arched into him, running his hands up and down his back. Their moans and sighs filled the air as their movements grew more heated. 

 

Every time he moved, Hayato rubbed against Tsuna’s erection, which was throbbing angrily and leaking everywhere. Tsuna reached down and stroked it, desperate for relief. The need to come was a physical ache that had him gasping as he was pounded into the mattress. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d been so turned on. He wanted so badly to come, but he also wanted it to go on forever. 

 

Hayato’s next thrust hit his prostate dead center, and Tsuna yelped and clenched like a vice around his cock. Obviously knowing what that reaction meant, Hayato became determined to hit that spot on every single thrust, and Tsuna saw stars. It was  _ too much _ , but also  _ not enough _ , and he felt like crying he needed to come so badly. He just couldn’t quite go over the edge, and it was maddening.

 

He was vaguely aware that he was babbling something, moaning and gasping, scratching up and down Hayato’s back, but his entire attention was focused on his cock and ass, and nothing else seemed very important in comparison. Hayato grabbed wrapped his hand around Tsuna’s own on his cock while giving a particularly strong thrust against his prostate, and that was enough for Tsuna to fall over the edge. Hayato quickly captured his lips as Tsuna screamed his release and came all over both of their stomachs. His ass started spasming, drawing a tortured noise from Hayato, who was fucking his tongue into Tsuna’s mouth as much as he was fucking his ass. Tsuna held onto his shoulders and tightened his legs around his waist, urging him deeper. Hayato gave a few final thrusts before coming, shooting his seed deep inside Tsuna’s ass.

 

They were both still for a moment before Hayato pulled out and flopped to the bed next to Tsuna, who smiled and relaxed against him with a happy sigh. They just breathed for a few minutes, enjoying their closeness. The moment was interrupted when Hayato’s phone went off, but Tsuna grabbed his hand before he could check it. 

 

“They’ll be fine without us for a little while. We can afford to take a short break,” he said with a smile. 

 

Hayato didn’t look convinced. “But I’m coordinating the investigation, Juudaime. Who knows what those idiots will get up to if left to their own devices.” 

 

“Reborn is with them, he’ll handle it.” 

 

That seemed to be enough to get the man to relax and cuddle closer to Tsuna. He ignored the phone that chirped twice more before falling silent.

 

Tsuna smiled and didn’t mention all the paperwork that would surely be waiting for them after Reborn  _ handled _ it. Hayato had relaxed and was drifting off to sleep, there was no reason to stress him out now. For the moment, they were both warm, relaxed, and in each other’s arms. 

 

They would deal with tomorrow when it came. 


End file.
